


Death on 5th avenue

by V_Wolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Original Characters - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sorrow, Temporary Character Death, Vampire!Phil, mild violence, possibly Vampire!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Wolf/pseuds/V_Wolf
Summary: "Then there was blood. The blood was the most vivid memory of all. Dan had found himself collapsed, unable to move as crimson met cobblestone streets covered in snow. The liquid slowly pouring until it flowed around him. Dan stared at Phil's lifeless body, a dull ache throughout his body as the pain came out like an uproar from his throat like a silent scream. That was the last time he saw Phil Lester alive."





	Death on 5th avenue

It was the day of Phi's funeral. The cold, biting, winter's day seemed appropriate for the occasion. Dressed in all black Dan Howell planned to remain silent and stoic throughout the ceremony. 

Dan Howell stood in the entrance of the church. His eyes roamed the room in front of him. The chandeliers on the ceiling, the long rows of wooden benches on each side of the room, the groups of people chatting among themselves before the ceremony began, and reluctantly, the black coffin in the middle of it all. 

Dan silently took a seat in the back as more people filled the room, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Dan watched with heavy, dreary eyes as the ceremony commenced. He could hear the words the priest was saying but none of them mattered. His eyes kept straying to the coffin next to the priest, to the man inside the coffin. 

None of this was real. This was all a vivid nightmare where he would wake up in the morning in Phil's arms. Another morning were Phil would wake up to see him tense in his arms, on the verge of tears. Staring into the distance long lost in thoughts. Phil would then hold him against his chest while whispering reassurances in his ear that it was all a dream. That he was here for him and wasn't going anywhere. These reassurances would be repeated like a broken record until Dan calmed down and they could move on with their day. 

Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He prayed that when he opened his eyes this would all fade into a distant memory. Slowly he opened his eyes to see him. 

\--- 

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with the same faith that I've tried to avoid. A pale corpse dressed in a black suit. My hands tightly clenched the bench beneath me as air struggled to leave my lungs. My vison becoming dark around the edges as my trembling hand clenched the material over a heart that was beating too fast. 

I shifted my gaze to the colorful stained-glass window near the ceiling of the church as my mind drifted to a not so distant memory. 

The events of yesterday played in my head. Phil and I had been walking home on a crisp winter's night. While Phil had been talking endearingly about the day they had. As they walked down snow-covered cobblestone streets under street lights a stranger turned the corner. The silhouette of a tall man in a dark cloak briefly caught the moonlight. Steps slow and precise as he walked towards phil. A glint of something silver caught the moonlight as the stranger lunged towards phil. 

Then there was blood. The blood was the most vivid memory of all. Dan had found himself collapsed, unable to move as crimson met cobblestone streets covered in snow. The liquid slowly pouring until it flowed around him. Dan stared at Phil's lifeless body, a dull ache throughout his body as the pain came out like an uproar from his throat like a silent scream. That was the last time he saw Phil Lester alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. Please comment! This story is inspired by Dan Howell's story, "The Urge". I also apologize for adding to the long list of stories that kill Phil off (especially Dan's). This story will be updated regularly if anyone wants me to continue.


End file.
